<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of Hammerlock's Dragon by myliesboundbythread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642146">Tears of Hammerlock's Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread'>myliesboundbythread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Songs of Us [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Past Domestic Violence, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Off screen character death and Domestic violence</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Songs of Us [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears of Hammerlock's Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Off screen character death and Domestic violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “You are suck fucking lazy bint! Why did I marry you!?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “I could say the same to you! All you do is pokemon battles! And you can’t even do that well! You are supposed to be a gym leader for Arceus’ sake!” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Oh like you can do better!” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em>An infant laid quiet in his crib over in the next room, instincts telling him to be silent and still as the shouting escalated. Even when the sounds of things crashing against the wall and breaking entered the fray and he wanted to wail in fear, to call his mother to him, he stayed silent tears rolling down chubby cheeks. The child would let out a short cry as a resounding bang followed by echoing silence filled home. A few seconds later he would start wailing and his mother would run in. “Shh shh. It's okay, Raihan.” She hugged him close, rocking him gently. “It's okay...I’m so sorry…” She looked around. “I’m sorry little one.” She pet his head and started to gather up things into a diaper bag. “I’m going to get you somewhere safe. No more tears for my little dragon okay.” She kissed his forehead and hurried out. She didn’t have much time. The best she could do is take him to the fire department and leave him by the door with a simple note stating his name before knocking frantically and running off before they could answer.</p><p>The next morning the news of the Dragon Gym Leader’s death, the arrest of his wife, and the disappearance of his child was all over the news. Meanwhile, after much discussion, Raihan was brought to Wyndon to be given to foster care.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>3 years later…</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> Raihan sat away from the others, playing with a Trapinch plushie. He’d been fostered a number of times in his short years here and brought back just as many times, people not understanding or knowing how to control his angry outbursts or his swings from edgy silence to, with a wrong move, bawling in upset.<br/>
<br/>
For him, the faces had started to blend and he’d just started to keep to himself when adults came in to look. No one wanted a broken child after all…<br/>
<br/>
“If I don’t get adopted by next year I’m going to see if I can get a sponsorship.”<br/>
<br/>
“You are going to do the challenge season?”<br/>
<br/>
“You bet! I’m going to beat Champion Arabella’s record for quickest completion and I’m going to be the next champion! Watch!”<br/>
<br/>
Raihan looked away from the two boys talking and back down at the plush in his hands. <em> Challenges? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> He knew about the pokemon battles...The Orphanage liked to have them playing on the small telly they had in the orphanage’s communal room. Was that the challenges that the boys were talking about?<br/>
<br/>
Raihan got up and quietly walked over to the two boys, tugging on one of their shirts lightly. He would look down at Raihan in surprise. Normally the 3 nearly 4 year old was quiet, hardly talking to any of the other kids. “What is it, Rai?”<br/>
<br/>
The child would hug his plush tighter. “The pokebattles...Are those…”<br/>
<br/>
“The challenges?”<br/>
<br/>
Raihan nodded some.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. If you get a trainer license and do the challenges you are pretty much considered an adult. I’ll be 11 next year and I don’t wanna wait any longer to get adopted. I already wrote a letter to Chairman Rose asking if he’d sponsor me!” He beamed. “Sadly though you are too little to try for your trainer license as an Orphan and neither of us have a parent to get permission from to get one sooner.”<br/>
<br/>
The younger nodded thoughtfully before murmuring a soft “Thank you” to the other and going back to his spot, mulling over what he’d learn. He looked up as one the orphanage workers turned on the Telly for a match, watched how all the kids and adults gravitated to it, cheering different trainers and gym leaders. </p><p>Then he watched the battles….<br/>
<br/>
Really watched this time. Most times he’d only glanced and gone to find a quiet spot to play away from the cheers and booing of the others.<br/>
<br/>
Though he was too young at the moment to understand there was something about the battle that was so elegant...beautiful...yet primal and fierce. It made him yearn for something. The thrill of battle maybe? Or perhaps just the want of challenging yourself to do more...to go further…<br/>
<br/>
Raihan looked down at his Trapinch thoughtfully, having the start of an, albeit fractured, goal in mind. He could only wonder how he could begin. </p><p>Sadly his plush had no ideas for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>